


Center Stage

by rosenkrone



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, F/F, Gen, implied Eli/Nozomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a chance to stand beneath the spotlight at least once.  A collection of stories, each centered around one of the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanayo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (pasdechat)

“You like that new idol, don’t you?  The one who decided to hold a live next week?  You can have these if you want.”  Nico waves two tickets in front of Hanayo’s face, a bored expression plastered on her face.

Hanayo glances at the tickets in Nico’s hands uncertainly.  "A-are you sure?“  Her voices squeaks ever so slightly and she balls her hands into fists to keep from snatching them away.

"I just happened to win them in a raffle, it’s no big deal.”  Hanayo’s eyes follow the motion of the tickets as Nico waves them back and forth, but something still seems to be holding her back.  "If you insist, I suppose I could come with you.“ 

With an excited gasp, Hanayo grabs Nico’s hands, startling her and nearly making her drop the tickets. "You would really come along?  That would be so fun!”

Nico preens a bit under the attention, before giving Hanayo a proud smile.  "Well it’s the least I can do in order to celebrate someone debuting with her first center song at our next performance.”

* * *

A towel falls on top of her head and a water bottle is pushed into her hands before Hanayo can react. Pushing the fabric to the side and clumsily brushing the sweat from her face with one hand, she can see Eli and Nozomi standing in front of her.

Nozomi grabs the towel, carefully blotting at her face and making Hanayo laugh when her nose is pinched. “Take a drink.  And remember to sip slowly now.”

“You’re doing well today, Hanayo. You’ve really caught on quickly with this choreography.”  Eli smiles at her and the water bottle in her hand nearly falls to the ground when Hanayo realizes she’s being complimented by _Eli_ of all people.

“I- um, thank you?”  Hanayo isn’t really sure how to respond, taking another small drink of water as she feels her face start to heat up.  "I just hope that I don’t let you all down.“

"You’re going to do a wonderful job, don’t worry.”  Eli reaches out to ruffle Hanayo’s hair and Nozomi starts to giggle when she sees how Hanayo’s eyes begin to widen in disbelief.

“Elicchi, please.  You’re going to overwhelm her.”  Nozomi pulls a confused Eli away, winking over her shoulder at a frozen Hanayo.  "Just take things one day at a time and all of your hard work will definitely show.“

* * *

"I’ve been looking all over for you!  Have you heard the news?”  Honoka rushes up, nearly breathless as she grabs hold of Hanayo’s shoulders.  "That new restaurant is having a special this weekend, all you can eat, do you want to go with me?“

Hanayo glances around her, making sure that Umi is nowhere within the area before turning to Honoka with an excited grin.  "What time?”

“I’ll text you when I’m done at the shop.  And remember…”  Honoka pauses to take a quick look around the area before giving Hanayo a large grin.  "The waters remain undisturbed!“

"Are you sure it’s okay to say that out loud?”  She can’t help but feel nervous about using such an obvious code where anyone could hear them.

“Just trust me!”  Honoka pulls Hanayo into a hug, giggling a bit as the excitement sets in. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Hanayo watches her go, clutching her books tightly to her chest and feeling almost giddy herself at the thought of their plans.  She is about to head in the direction of her next class when she freezes, sensing she is no longer alone.

“Honoka sure seemed excited. Though I do wonder why she’s talking about the beach in the middle of autumn.  It’s far too cold this time of year.”  Umi’s voice washes over her and though she manages not to scream, Hanayo does end up dropping everything in her arms.

“U-Umi-chan?  D-did you need some-something?”  Hanayo drops to her knees, nervously picking up everything around her and hoping she doesn’t look guilty.

Umi offers her a kind smile, kneeling and helping her to gather everything that has fallen to the ground. “I finished writing the lyrics, so I thought I would find you. And I believe Kotori is looking for you to make final adjustments on your outfit.”  She hands everything to Hanayo, placing the sheets of music on top.  "I-I hope I’ve managed to write a proper song for you.  Please let me know if you would like any of the lyrics changed.“

Hanayo forgets her nervousness as she listens to Umi ramble a bit and notices the slight hint of redness beginning to appear along her cheeks.  Scanning the lyrics, Hanayo can’t help but smile, glancing shyly at Umi.  "I think it’s perfect.”

Umi tries to remain unaffected but Hanayo can see how the expression on her face brightens.  "I’m glad.“  She stands and holds out her hand, silently offering Hanayo help in getting up and together they make their way to the club room where Kotori is waiting.

Kotori greets them excitedly, ushering Hanayo into the makeshift changing area and helping her into the costume.  "Be careful of the pins.  Most of it is finished but I still need to make a few adjustments.”

Hanayo stands still, silently staring at her reflection in the mirror.  Kotori peeks over her shoulder once everything is in place and winks.  "So what do you think?“

"It looks beautiful.” Conscious of the fact that it is still a work in progress, Hanayo refrains from curling her hands into the fabric out of nervousness and instead fidgets in place, hands loosely wrapped around one another.  "All of your designs are amazing, but are you sure it’s okay for me to wear something like this?“

"Don’t be silly, Hanayo-chan, it’s only right that our center looks the cutest.”  Kotori’s finger pokes her cheek.  "I know you’re nervous, but we’ll all be right there with you.  And you are the one who is going to be amazing.“

* * *

Hanayo tries her hardest to focus on breathing, barely aware of Rin and Maki making a fuss behind her. Everything is kind of a blur at the moment and even though she’s gotten over the worst of her stage fright long ago, her stomach feels like it’s doing cartwheels at the very thought of even going near the stage.

"Kayochin, are you okay?  Rin thinks you look a little green, ~nya.”  Hanayo blinks a few times to refocus her vision and sees Rin kneeling in front of her with a concerned expression.

“Just… just a little nervous?” Hanayo lets out a deep breath, faintly aware that Maki is running her fingers through her hair.  It feels sort of nice.  

Rin grabs her hands and squeezes tightly.  "Rin thinks Kayochin is going to blow everyone away with her talent, ~nya!“

Hanayo giggles a bit, squeezing Rin’s hands in return.  "I don’t think I’m nearly that impressive, but thank you.”

“I think you can do anything you set your mind to.”  Maki’s voice is even as she carefully decorates Hanayo’s hair with delicate little pins.  She clears her throat, a slight flush creeping across her cheeks as she hands a small mirror to Hanayo.  "Rin and I picked these out for you the other night.  What do you think?“

Rin continues to hold one of her hands, giggling as Hanayo reaches for the mirror and lets out a gasp.  Tiny little gems are set among her hair, almost resembling a crown of flowers and Hanayo can feel the tears welling up in her eyes when she sees them.  "Thank you…”

Her words trail off, the emotions nearly overwhelming her.  Maki hesitantly hugs her from behind while Rin leans forward, wrapping her arms around Hanayo’s stomach.  Her head suddenly feels clear and even though she’s still nervous, Hanayo feels ready to take that first step forward when the time comes.


	2. Umi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the side story that goes with SIF card #214  
> (http://schoolido.lu/cards/214/)

"It's not quite the same as something you might find in the store, but this is the best I can do..."  Kotori's voice trails off, a soft blush forming on her cheeks as she lets out a nervous laugh.

Umi hesitantly reaches out to touch the fabric, almost afraid that it will disappear once she tries.  The material is soft beneath her fingertips, the dark blue color nearly shimmering in the light.  Small silver and gold accents decorate the sleeves, and Umi can't help but smile when she notices that they are in the shape of tiny feathers and sunbursts.  She looks up at Kotori, suddenly speechless.

Honoka is the one to break the silence, hugging Umi from behind and teasingly whispering in her ear.  "If you don't say something, Kotori might think you hate it, you know."

"It's beautiful."  Umi blurts out the words without thinking, mentally cursing herself for being so uncreative.  In truth, she doesn't even know if words could do it justice.  "I... are you sure?  I mean... this is for me?"  

Kotori seems unusually shy as she shares a soft smile.  "If you'll accept it.  I  know you've been busy and Honoka and I found this fabric months ago... I just couldn't resist."

"Of course.  Thank you.  Both of you."  Umi blinks, attempting to keep the tears at bay but failing as Kotori sets the delicate fabric aside and gathers her into a warm hug.  Honoka giggles against her shoulder, squeezing both of them tightly and Umi sniffles happily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Here."  Umi pauses, startled as Maki bluntly presses something into her hands.  

"Maki-chan, don't be rude!" Rin pushes past Maki with a shout, holding out a small charm.  "Rin thinks you're going to be amazing, nya!"  

Umi accepts it gratefully and eyes the two charms, a smile growing on her face as she watches the two argue with one another.  She almost doesn't realize that Hanayo is standing next to her until she hears a soft squeak.  

"Um, th-this is for you.  If you'd like it."  Hanayo hands her a third charm, fiddling with the straps of her bag as she offers a shy smile.

Umi can feel her face warming as her hand closes around the charms.  "Thank you.  I appreciate your thoughts and will do my best."

Maki mumbles something under her breath and Rin elbows her in the side before turning back to Umi.  Without warning, she rushes forward and gathers Umi into a crushing hug. "Rin knows you can do it!"

Hanayo blinks in shock, though a soft giggle escapes as she watches Umi attempt to escape the tight grip. "Rin-chan, let her breathe."

"Yeah, she needs to be conscious in order to participate."  Maki's words are dry but Umi can see the tiny smile appearing on her face as she takes in the scene.

"I-I appreciate your enthusiasm Rin, but I really should go."  Rin pouts as she releases her and Umi gingerly reaches out, patting her shoulder.  "Thank you.  For believing in me."

Rin beams at her and Umi is grateful when Hanayo steps forward to keep her from leaping forward and giving her another hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Have a seat."  Umi glances at Nozomi warily, Eli's laughter in the background not exactly inspiring her.  "I won't bite, I promise.  Unless you want me to."

The wink sent Umi's way is cut off by a wince as Nico walks past, a rolled up pamphlet in her hand.  "Ugh, can't you behave for at least one day?"  

"What fun is that?"  Nozomi pouts before pulling Umi toward her and having her take a seat on a nearby stool.  She hums lightly as she runs a brush through Umi's hair and the gentle movements are actually rather calming.  "Is there any specific style you want?"  

Umi frowns, not honestly sure.  "Not really.  As long as it holds through the tournament, I'm not too picky."  She pauses, glancing over her shoulder.  "And nothing indecent."

Nozomi places her hands on her hips, sighing lightly.  "You have so little faith in me."

"Anything is possible with you."

Eli snorts and Nozomi grins, patting Umi's shoulder.  "I've taught you well."

Nozomi is soon humming again and Umi focuses on Eli as she watches Nozomi work, searching for any sign of anything odd happening to her hair.  She's forced to turn her gaze to the floor not even two minutes later, not quite able to continue watching as Eli gazes at Nozomi with such open affection.  Umi can still feel her cheeks burning.

The room is quiet, save for the soft melody coming from Nozomi as she works and Umi lets her eyes fall shut, focusing instead on trying to calm her nerves.  She takes a deep breath, in and out, in and out, repeating the mantra in her head until she's mostly relaxed.

"All done!"  Nozomi cheerfully announces that she's finished and Umi turns to look in the mirror, smiling in relief to see that it's fairly normal.  Half of her hair has been pinned back, everything falling in soft waves. Simple and practical while still managing to look special.

"Thank you, Nozomi."

Nozomi sighs.  "And to think you doubted me."

Nico interrupts before Nozomi can get too far.  "My turn.  I need you to close your eyes and hold still.  This shouldn't take too long."  Her tone leaves no room for argument and Umi does as she is asked.  "I'm not going to do anything too heavy because you'll probably just sweat it off anyway, just a few little touches here and there to bring everything together."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When she enters the dressing area, Honoka starts to clap and Kotori gives her an excited grin.  Both of them are already dressed up for the festivities and Umi can't help but admire how Kotori has managed to make not one, but three outfits for this occasion.  "You've really outdone yourself this time." The words slip out without warning and Umi pauses, a blush starting to color her face.  

Kotori tries to downplay her work.  "I had a little help along the way."

Honoka reaches out and tugs Umi forward.  "Are you doing okay?"

Umi squeezes Honoka's hands, giving her a soft smile.  "I think I'll survive."

"Then let's make you gorgeous."

Rolling her eyes, Umi takes a deep breath and lets the other two help her dress for the main event.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things seem to pass by in a blur and before Umi knows it, she is standing in front of the target, bow and arrow carefully held in her hands.  She steadies her breathing, notching her arrow, and waiting for the signal.  

It may be her imagination but Umi thinks she may recognize certain voices within the white noise of the crowd.  She smiles, knowing that the others are cheering her on and takes aim, letting the arrow fly toward the target.  There's nothing to worry about as long as everyone is by her side.


End file.
